The invention disclosed herein relates generally to tape handling apparatus, particularly a reeled tape supply system and components thereof, and more particularly to a system and components thereof for supplying tape to be advanced past a printing device in a mailing machine. The invention relates further to a reeled tape supply system which supplies at least two tapes under tension, and which automatically retracts a predetermined length of tape into the tape supply system when tension withdrawing the tape is below a given value.
It is desirable for a mailing machine to process different sizes and types of mail quickly and efficiently. It is also desirable for a mailing machine to imprint postage and like indicia either directly on the mail piece or on a tape strip which is thereafter affixed to a mail piece that may be too large or too irregularly shaped to imprint postage indicia directly thereon. Moreover, for high-speed operation, it is desirable that the mailing machine selectively imprint either the mail piece or a tape without shutting down the machine to changeover from imprinting mail pieces to tape and vice versa. It is also desirable for a mailing machine to imprint different types of tape, for example, a tape having a water-activated adhesive and a tape having a pressure-sensitive adhesive.